My Wish
by tivaluver0183
Summary: Tony writes a letter of apology. Tiva! with a surprise character returning. Oh no! I may have said too much! The story is better than the summary.


A/N: So I heard the song "My Wish by Rascal Flatts" today in the car and this just popped into my head. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I also don't own NCIS. But I do own an NCIS hat I got for my birthday last year.

"Did you get the address, McGoo?" Tony yelled across the bullpen, running over to McGee's desk. "Yup, it's right here. I'm surprised that you are actually going to do this." He said, handing Tony a slip of paper with address on it. "Thanks Probie. I'm doing this because I think she deserves an apology. I never meant to hurt her and she deserves to know that." Tony said with a sigh. "Wow, that's deep for you Tony. Actually, that's deep for anyone." McGee responded. "Well, I'll leave you to write your letter now." McGee got up and walked towards the elevator. With that, Tony sat as his desk and began to write.

_Hey,_

_I wanted to say I'm sorry but I can't find the right words to use. I heard this song the other day and it's exactly what I want to tell you. So here it is._

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go. And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking' till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where your gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants to see if it's true. Yeah this, Is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget, all the ones who love you and the place you left. I hope you always forgive but you never regret. And you help somebody every chance you get. Oh you find God's grace in every mistake, and always give more than you take. But more than anything, more than anything._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants to see if it's true. Yeah this, Is my wish. My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants to see if it's true. Yeah this, Is my wish._

_This is my wish, I hope you know somebody loves you, may all your dreams come true._

_So I hope you can forgive me. I hope we can both move on and that the hurt is gone for both of us._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tony DiNozzo_

He folded it up and placed it into the envelope, addressed it, and placed it into his bag. On his way to his car, he placed it in the bright blue mail box.

-Two days later-

RIINNNGGGG! RIINNNGGGG! Tony groaned as he reached for the phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Hi Tony, I got your letter." He knew immediately who this was. "Hi Jeanne, I'm glad you got it. I just hope that you forgive me." He said. "I do. I called to tell you that I'm sorry too. I hope we can both live on now without the guilt." She sighed. "I hope so too. I'm glad you accept my apology." Tony smiled. "it was nice to talk to you again, tony." "Nice to talk to you too, Jeanne." "Bye." "Bye." He hung up the phone with a smile. "Who was that, Hun?" "Jeanne. I took your advice, sweet cheeks, and she called and wanted to apologize, too." He grinned. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off me." He finished, flopping himself onto the couch. "I am glad." Ziva chuckled, snuggling into his lap. "Hey, babe?" Tony questioned. "Yes?" she answered. "I love you." He said, capturing her lips with his own. When they broke apart, she smiled. "I love you, too."

A/N: So, did you like it? I'm not a fan of Jeanne but I thought they could both use some apologies. And everyone could use some Tiva! I have a mission for all you Taylor Swift fans out there! If you could pick a Taylor Swift song that you think is Tiva for me to use in a fanfic, that's be great. I'm thinking about doing a Taylor Swift Songfic collection but I need to know what songs you guys would like to see used. Thanks! Don't forget to press that special little review button for me!


End file.
